The way of the Assassin
by Omnialias
Summary: an assassin goes through the world of Diablo II trying desperately to put the world back in place. SPOILER this story goes through tthe full storyline of DIablo II i fyou want to discover the plot yourself, do not read the story in it s entirety
1. The Ways of a Champion

Darkknight.exe  
  
I don't own Diablo II how ever much I wish I did. : D  
  
*****spoiler: this fic goes into great detail about what goes on in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. If you want to find out what happens in the game by yourself, do not read this fic. I don't want any flames about how I didn't not I've you people warning about the contents of this fic.*****  
  
No one knows me. My parents don't know I exist. I am the rustle of the leaves, the whistle of the wind. I am an assassin, trained to kill silently, and to never exist in the world. But, that all changed one fateful day.  
  
My name is Arielle. I have no last name. I was schooled in the art of the shadow by sensei. I never knew her name, I just knew that she taught me, fed me, clothed me, and acted as maternally as she could. I would later learn that she was only acting the only was she knew how. She was old when she taught me, and I guess she needed someone to teach the ways of the shadow.  
  
But that was five years ago. That was when she died, as suddenly as she did everything else. I left her home a couple of weeks before I stumbled into the rogue encampment. I was still inexperienced, and was being attacked by some gargantuan beasts. I tried to find some way to hide from the monstrosities to regain my spirit, when I saw a dark figure close by. He seemed to have evil painted all over him, and it seemed as though he was controlling the beasts. Finally, though, I was forced to flee. The beasts gave pursuit, but suddenly stopped and turned back. I stopped, breathing heavily, and consulted the map that I had compiled. I had run into a part of the woods I had not encountered before. I stood up straight, and took in the surrounding air. Everything seemed unchanged.  
  
Then I heard something strange. It sounded like the sounds of a blacksmith. I followed the sound as best I could, but the sound soon died away. Still, I continued to walk in the general direction. Unfortunately, after walking a bit, the group of gargantuan beasts somehow wondered into my vision. I quickly hid myself, not wanting attract attention. I summoned up some of my power, and cast Cloak of Shadows over the beasts, so as better to hide me.  
  
But, the spell did not work on them, and they followed the source of the spell right to my hiding spot. I ran, but was not fast enough, I soon got tangled in the attacks of the beasts. Thankfully for me, a wolf of some sort came to my aid. It started attacking the foul beasts, and soon came a very large werewolf, and together with the wolf they drove away and killed some of the beasts. Again, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the strange man, but as soon as I turned my head, he was gone. I turned to the werewolf and was about to thank the animal, when it turned into a human. I could see that it was a druid. I had not actually seen one before then, but I had heard stories of them from sensei. From the storied she told, they were mean, evil, and were involved in the corruption of the spirit of the animals. But, I could not come to believe what sensei had said after what I had witnessed him do.  
  
Then, I felt a sudden rush of blood through my head, and I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of encampment. I was in a tent, and all around me I heard the bustle of sound. I then noticed that none of my armor or clothing was on me, and that's when I remembered the druid. Pervert, i thought as the sight of the druid pushed into my head, he better not have done anything stupid with my body, or I'll have his head on a pike. Just as I finished this thought, an old woman came into the tent.  
  
"Hello," the woman said, "I am Akara, leader of this rogue encampment. The druid out side brought you here, and had me take care of you." Ok, I thought, I guess that druid isn't that bad afterall, not only did he not take advantage of me, he even brought me to an encampment to get me healed.  
  
"Where is this rogue encampment situated?" I asked.  
  
"This camp is the last civilized place between here and the desert."  
  
"I see," I said, and I tried to get up. A sudden rush of pain ran through me, but I held myself together and stayed up. I put on my clothes, and left the tent and the old hospitable woman behind. _________________________  
  
She is a very strong woman, I can tell. From the first moment I laid eyes on her, I could tell that she was something special. The Druid named Galdafe brought her here. He said that he had been roaming the plains when he saw a group of beasts attacking her. That druid is quite the respectable person, no matter what they say about druids. Then, when she rose from the bed, clearly in pain, and just walked out of the encampment, I knew that she was going to be the one to set the world in the right order.  
  
Well, I don't know what you all think of this fanfic. I don't know if I'll keep this whole switching of the POV thing, so tell me what you guys think. Please R&R, and I'll keep writing. 


	2. Enter the Druid

Diablo II LOD: The Life of an Assassin {Chapter 2} By Darkknight.exe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. Blah blah blah, yata yata yata. you know what usually goes here.  
  
I got away from the rogue encampment and found a small cave to take shelter in. I had gone hunting for food, but it was scarce. I did, however, find many zombies. That night, I sat in the cave and ate the quill rat I had found. I used my katars, which were gifts to me from my sensei, to clean the rat. That night, I went to sleep, not with a bit of difficulty. My body was still aching from the beating I had gotten. Still, anxiety quickly came over me, and I got to sleep. ____________________  
  
Today, a new stranger came to the encampment. I was eating what food the rogues could give me, and my friend, the wolf, was out hunting for food. I should have been concerned for my friend's welfare in these zombie infested lands, but I was too busy thinking about that girl that I had saved. I brought her to the encampment, and then left again to finish cleansing the Den of Evil, but I couldn't finish the job. When I returned, I found that she had left. I tried to track her, but her movements were so inept that I was unsuccessful. She seemed to me but a young lady, born and dressed to fight, but now, I think that she is more of an assassin type person.  
  
I finished my meal and went to my tent. There, I conjured a vine to keep guard. Although I thank these rogues for their hospitality, I fear that the leader of the fighters, Kashya, does not relish my presence here. _____________________  
  
I woke up in the cave, and went outside to take in the fresh air. I took my katars with me, and decided to keep traveling. Before she died, sensei had told me that there was trouble in the east, so I decided to go east. I went and walked around, again mapping my surroundings and making note of good areas for hiding. After much walking, I came upon the rogue encampment again. It was, as usual, a bustle of activity. I decided not to go near, lest anyone notice me. I walked on still, and soon came upon an old abandoned monastery.  
  
"This is where the rogues used to live." I quickly twirled around, and had my katar up to the person's throat, ready to slit it. I heard a low growl, and suddenly, the skin in front of me turned to white hair.  
  
"You don't want me as an enemy," I looked up and saw that it was that same druid that had helped me before, "my name is Galdafe. What is yours?"  
  
"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," I replied, "Its best if you didn't know I existed."  
  
"And why is that? Are you some sort of assassin that needs to be unknown by the rest of the world?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am an assassin, and that is why I would suggest you go to sleep with one eye open each night." I suddenly stopped myself. I've already told him too much.  
  
"well, if you're not going to go in, then I will."  
  
"Why are you going in there? Its just some old monastery where a group of rogues used to live."  
  
"Yes, but have you ever thought why they would be living out in the wilderness instead of in the monastery? It is because a great evil was flushed them out of there. I am here to help them." I thought about what he said, and a thought came to mind, why not help them?  
  
"So are you going to go and defeat this great evil?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm not strong enough, I just came to see where it was so later when I am strong enough, I can get here."  
  
"Then, allow me to accompany you," I said without even thinking.  
  
"Sure, why not." The druid had reverted to his human form, and for some reason I found his eyes very appealing, although I had no understanding as to why. The druid, Galdafe, opened a scroll with a blue band around it, and read words from it, then threw it to the floor, where it burst into blue flames, and then, out of the flames raised a blue gate, or portal.  
  
"Enter the portal, it will bring you to the rogue encampment." I walked into the blue swirling gate, and felt a strange feeling go through me, I shut my eyes, and when I opened my eyes next, I was in the square of the rogue encampment. Galdafe stepped through the portal next, muttered a few words, and the portal closed. _______________________  
  
I was in the town square at the time when I saw the two come out of the portal, first the Druid, and then the little girl. They seemed odd together, like apples and oranges, but when I looked at the girl, only one thing came to mind: The Savior. I went back to my tent, took up my sword and shield, and decided that I would follow that girl to the end of the world, and into Hell itself. 


End file.
